


Deseo de Cumpleaños

by GueSan



Series: APH México Compilación: ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Confusion, Headcanon, Loneliness, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Original Character(s), RusMex, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GueSan/pseuds/GueSan
Summary: [AU Solmates]México ha tenido muchos cumpleaños, solo que esta vez cree que ha llegado a su limite y si cumple un día más en la soledad  del 27 de septiembre no podrá con ello.No, es claro que puede soportar otro cumpleaños, lo que no puede es vivir otro amanecer sin una brújula en su muñeca que le diga que camino seguir para aferrarse a el y nunca soltarlo.Triste, porque las naciones nacen sin alma gemela.





	Deseo de Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer trabajo aquí en Ao3. Puede que esto no sea muy bueno, pero lo escribí en el camión de regreso a mi casa y no tengo ningún beta que me ayude o aconseje, además acabo de terminarlo y no he dormido nada.  
> Dedicado al cumpleaños de México y a ti (Sí, tú, yo sé que sabes). Quería planear esto como una sorpresa también para ti.  
> PD: Perdón si faltan acentos o hay excesos de comas, no suelo ser buena en esos puntos.  
> Disfruten ~

 

Los festejos del 15 y 16 se septiembre habían concluido exitosamente, una celebración impresionante como siempre.  
Como cada año, este evento era preparado cuidadosamente por diversas personas desde semanas atrás, todo para dejar la mejor impresión y acompañar el vivaz festejo de toda su gente. Era tan grande que ni siquiera era capaz de dejar a los demás países fuera. Todos los demás países habían asistido a pesar de las complicaciones.

Su jefe había hecho el ridículo de nuevo, pero no le sorprendía, porque compartió cada momento junto a los que consideraba más cercanos; Todos los europeos le dedicaron buenos deseos y palabras de felicitación, sus hermanos más cercanos le abrazaron con cariño , algunos asiáticos le trajeron varios regalos y sus vecinos le dedicaron un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

Todo estaba en su lugar, nada desentonaba con la aprendida rutina de la recreación del Grito de Independencia y la gran fiesta que se celebraba desde el Zócalo hasta cada pequeña casa en cada pequeño rincón del país.

Pero eso fue hace varios días.

 _Hoy es 27 de septiembre_.

Hoy era un día mucho más tranquilo, mundano, donde todo mundo cumplía con sus obligaciones diarias, concentrados en su cotidianidad.  
  
_Hoy era su cumpleaños._

Nunca imagino que más de doscientos años después, su cumpleaños seria celebrado el mismo día en que miro hacia arriba tan solo para contemplar a aquel esperanzado cura ondear su símbolo de fe mientras aun le llamaba _Nueva España._

 _No_ , ese día no podía ser su cumpleaños, en ese entonces ni siquiera tenia un verdadero nombre ni ninguna idea de en que quería convertirse. Bueno, al día de hoy seguía sin tenerla, pero siempre podía contar con su gente, orgullosa de él.

Pero hoy no, hoy como cada año esta _solo_.

Porque nadie en el mundo estaba solo, todos tenían a alguien en alguna parte del enorme universo. Y la prueba de ello era una pequeña brújula tatuada en la muñeca de cada persona.

Todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de 500 años tenia una, o por lo menos una marca clara de haberla tenido.

  
_España_ no tenia una. Ni _Vaticano_ , ni _Guatemala_ , ni ninguna nación que conocía.

Vaticano se lo dijo alguna vez, cuando curioso e inocente, expresó su deseo de tener un _alma gemela_. Su expresión era dura, pero su voz tranquila, nostálgica, le dio una respuesta que sigue en su mente; " _Las naciones no somos humanos, no podemos estar atados a nada más que nuestro destino como país. Empezamos nuestra vida solos, y la terminaremos igualmente solos"_

Siempre creyó poder argumentar en contra de eso, de como el no estaba solo, tenia a sus hermanos, a España, a él. Le acompañaba su gente, sus animales, inclusive sentía cercana la presencia de ligeros _humos_ que antes fueron grandes imperios.

_Hoy es 27 de septiembre y no se atreve a hablarle a la nada._

Porque piedra por piedra, lo que se construyó metódicamente se derrumbo, y entonces estuvo solo. Después se hundió en un destino peor que el de la soledad. Y se hundió, y desde entonces nunca ha podido salir de la trampa del _Destino Manifiesto._  
Gracias a ello y a sus implicaciones, descubrió que detesta los _girasoles_. Ni reprimió el temblor que le provoco ese recuerdo, como _odiaba los girasoles._

_Solo cuando es 27 de septiembre se permite recordar, y solo algunas veces hasta imaginar._

Su imaginación crea sueños, y los sueños a veces florecían en forma de _girasol_ , o de _orquídeas_ , o de _claveles_. Y entonces los odiaba. Prefería cuando sus sueños caían en forma de colores cálidos y le acariciaban el cabello como si fueran el humo que tanto extraña. Pero como _amaba_ sus sueños cuando eran ligeros y solo lograba ver como el blanco flotaba suspendido en el aire.

Cuando sucedía eso, siempre intentaba visitar a _Canadá_. Su país era demasiado cálido la mayor parte del tiempo como para ver caer la nieve. Entonces recurría a la opción más fácil, como siempre, para ver la nieve caer.

La nieve era cruel de lejos, era fría, quemaba, lastimaba, pero de cerca era una de las cosas más _fascinantes_ que había visto. Era una pena que nunca era capaz de tocarla. Por más que lo intentará, es como si él estuviera hecho para ocupar el lugar más lejano a la nieve.

Entonces sus sueños seguían cambiando, pero la nieve no desaparecía. Se imaginaba como un _humano_ , como alguien que nunca estaría solo de verdad, que tarde o temprano llegaría el _invierno_ y ocultaría sus brazos en un abrigo enorme que le haría ver mucho más bajito de lo que ya era. Y solo seria _Alejandro_ , y podría estar cerca de la nieve sin girasoles de por medio, ni orquídeas ni claveles.

Entonces su muñeca se sentiría _cálida_ , y el podría mirar ansioso entre varios rostros que no conocía para encontrar su verdadero rumbo.

_Pero entonces es 27 de septiembre._

El es _México_ , de nuevo paso su _verdadero_ cumpleaños solo.

Ya es de noche y nunca llego la nieve, ni los altos arboles cálidos, ni siquiera había girasoles. Solo le quedaba una orquídea en alguna esquina solitaria, de seguro lo miraba con dura preocupación, con la misma mirada que le daba el Vaticano al ver a una joven nación pedir un alma gemela.

Los sueños terminaron, _el 28 de septiembre_ estaba doblando la esquina. El 27 de septiembre se despedía, con un simple gesto, logró quitar el polvo de estrella de su mirada y le arrebató como todos los años, un _deseo_.  
  
Al parecer la inmortalidad no logra borrar del todo los deseos, porque cada año seguía con su mismo ritual personal. Se ocultaba del mundo todo un día para soñar despierto hasta la media noche. Viéndolo bien, era un poco patético.

Pero tenía todo el derecho de dárselo, después de todo aun era 27 de Septiembre, su verdadero cumpleaños. A pesar de los siglos, el seguía deseando a cualquier costo poder presenciar el _amanecer_ y tener su brújula apuntado desinteresadamente atrás de él; justo entre el occidente y el norte.

Si, justo ahí, donde nacía el _invierno_. 

Entonces sólo serian _Alejandro_ e _Iván_ y nada de lo demás importaría.  

**Author's Note:**

> Pude haber escrito esto sin el transfondo del AU's de Soulmates, pero como empecé por ahí, se me hizo incorrecto quitarlo.
> 
> Por cierto, me acabo de dar cuenta que esto tiene un chingo de headcannons y referencias, jajaja.  
> Diviertase intentando encontrarlas todas.


End file.
